


Breathing Exercises in the Bathroom

by identitypollution



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/identitypollution/pseuds/identitypollution
Summary: Based on the prompt: Modern day AU, Jean or Marco or both is/are in a punk band and performing a house show, unplanned bathroom make-out and/or sexual activities ensue, + some fluff.I hope I did it justice! Happy Holidays~!





	Breathing Exercises in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [would_not_touch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/would_not_touch/gifts).



> I want to make people sick and jealous,   
> I want to be young and reckless,   
> I want to be so infectious,   
> make their skin crawl, honestly it’s unusual,   
> how you could ever be so fucking beautiful,   
> I’ll spend my days and nights,   
> hoping that I do this right,   
> I’ll put up the biggest fight…  
> just not to lose you
> 
> -Things You Do / We Still Dream


End file.
